


雪落玫瑰·Gentle Lover

by TywonC



Series: 雪落玫瑰·TM×GL [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	雪落玫瑰·Gentle Lover

小情人毕竟是认真学了表演的，下班后跟剧组说有事要回家不去聚餐，又跟谷蓝帝说要剧组聚餐不用来接他，两边都没有怀疑，他就偷偷摸摸回家收了点行李，跑到了谷蓝帝家。小情人第一次搞惊喜，很不得法，到了谷蓝帝家门口才想起来自己没有他家密码。

太可怜了。这几天雨天，楼道里又凉，胡文煊穿了件丝质白衬衫瑟瑟发抖，死活不肯翻出一件外套穿上。开玩笑，搭配的美感是不可以被辜负的。开始他是很帅地站着，后来站累了就蹲下，蹲到腿麻了干脆坐在了地上。谷蓝帝怎么还不回家啊？

谷蓝帝一出电梯，说实话被吓了一跳。但他天生反射弧长，在把惊吓的反应表现出来前就把胡文煊认出来了。一只拖了行李箱的流浪小动物。惊吓又变成惊喜，惊喜又变成心软，谷老师五味杂陈，走上前牵了胡文煊的手抓在掌心里。

“怎么不给我打电话啊？手这么冷？”谷蓝帝回忆了一下胡文煊给自己发的微信内容和时间点，估摸他来了挺久，皱了眉，用另一只手开了门。

“惊喜啊惊喜~”胡文煊把行李箱拖了进屋。黄色的行李箱看出来用了些年月了，有几道很明显的划痕，几张横七竖八的贴纸都遮不住。

打包送上门来，也不能说不惊喜。但是再听话一点，把自己照顾得再好一点就好了。谷蓝帝从玄关的抽屉里翻出一把钥匙，钥匙扣是自己做艺人时粉丝送的周边，设计成扣在手上的皮手环上面有镂空的雪花图案。谷蓝帝把手环扣在胡文煊的纤细的手腕，揉了一下他脉搏跳动的地方。

“好了宝贝，下次能自己回家了。”

胡文煊不是没有家，相反，他太多家了，他辗转看过许多座城市的灯火辉煌，也在深夜仰望过厦宇高处的霓虹闪烁，后来，所有“家”的都变成了“住处”，他也成了一只到处飞行，短暂落脚的蝴蝶。

皮质手环有些硬，尤其是扣扣子的地方在他的手腕压出了一个印子，他珍惜地摩挲着，好久没觉得“家”这个字这么的有实感。

“怎么是个小哭包啊？”看着胡文煊呆呆地低头红了眼圈，谷蓝帝无奈。男孩一陷入自己的小情绪，嘴巴就撅得能挂油瓶。他又是易肿体质，一想哭了，眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴巴都会在原本就小的脸上红通通地肿，连下颌线都隐了起来，可爱是可爱，可是看着也怪可怜的。谷蓝帝温柔地摸着他的后颈安抚，像在摸一只猫。

“好了好了，不准哭了。”

胡文煊发誓他本来真的没想哭，他原以为自己已经习惯了流浪，习惯了独自远航，根本没意识到自己眼里有泪在闪。这一下完啦，谷蓝帝的温言软语一出，他就遭不住啦，伸出手就勾着谷蓝帝的脖子，把脑袋埋在他胸前哭。谷蓝帝也不吝啬身上穿的那一套高定西装，拍着他的背任他哭。

他对胡文煊有一点了解，优渥家庭的孩子，住高档小区，一身名贵牌子。但他又不娇纵，上课、练习总是冲在第一线，平时总是形单影只，被欺负也是乐呵呵一笑而过，偶尔交个朋友就交心捧腹，完全不看企图。这么久来，胡文煊几乎没有对他提过要求，工作、资源也从不抱怨，唯一一点，只会在实在憋不住时，小心翼翼地跟他说想念。

是在见过人情世故后，眼里仍保持着执拗的天真的男孩。

胡文煊莫名其妙哭完也不好意思看谷蓝帝，软软地赖在他身上，打着哭隔。谷蓝帝就牵着他的手，双手都十指相扣，去给他洗脸。男孩回了趟家，已经卸掉了妆，头发被雨打湿过，脸也被泪水浸湿过，整个人看上去都软软的，加之年轻，一掐就能出水的样子。谷蓝帝觉得他茫然的表情可爱，捏捏他的脸，就把他留在浴室里洗澡。

“不一起洗吗？”一旦接受了自己的身份，胡文煊也没当初那么害羞了，揪了揪谷蓝帝的衣角，说话的样子有点傻气。

“你先洗，我还有点工作。”谷蓝帝还是带着点笑的样子，揉了揉他的头发。

“哦，那你去工作吧！”认真工作的男人也很性感。想着要把自己洗干净，要做这个男人坚强的后盾，胡小情人充满了使命感，连洗个澡都很热血。他穿了谷蓝帝的浴袍，踮手踮脚地走到书房门口看男人工作。男人戴了一副眼镜，认真的时候也没有了往日的笑，眉心还有点紧。

好帅啊！胡文煊心想。还好我也很帅，不然怎么配得上他。

“站门口做什么？过来。”谷蓝帝看到小东西在门口鬼鬼祟祟的，觉得好笑，眼睛旁都有了笑纹。

胡文煊就走过去。谷蓝帝把他搂在自己大腿上坐着，在他很软又很幼的脸上亲了一口。别人叫他爹他没什么感觉，但他觉得胡文煊看着挺崽的。

“厨房里有牛奶，自己去热一杯喝了先睡，我还有点工作，别等我睡了。”

胡文煊大多数情况下都愿意被当作小孩看，但是这个场合——不合适。他在谷蓝帝身上，像个小动物挂件一样。

“我不困啊，我陪陪你。”

谷蓝帝笑了笑，道：“你在这里，我工作不了。”说罢意有所指地掐了掐男孩的腰，稍稍用了点力气把他提起来，“我快好了，一会洗了澡就过去，你听话一点。”

小情人被要求听话，当然是听话的。拿着手机百无聊赖地打开了节目组一个女演员给他按头安利的小黄文文包。那个女演员跟他关系还不错，为人大方又坦诚，是爱豆出身，后面转行拍戏，不温不火了两年，终于才等到一个机会可以回到舞台。她也不知道怎么看得出来胡文煊的取向，反正胡文煊要反驳的时候她摇着头一副高深莫测的样子说你以后会用到的。胡文煊就只能顺了她的意了，反正……他是挺感兴趣的。

文包里花样百出的描写着实让他目瞪口呆震惊了一番。他忍不住捂住了脸颊：好厉害啊！尤其是听到谷蓝帝在浴室传来的水声，他更加面红耳赤。

万万没想到这个男人洗澡洗了一个小时。再怎么脸红，再怎么害羞，也没有办法持续一个小时的。胡文煊又累，看着大段大段的文字，听着均匀的水声，一边等就睡着了。

谷蓝帝一出来就看到自己的小情人睡着了，还是脸朝下趴着睡，也不知道怎么睡得舒服，他还在考虑要不要给男孩翻个身，一边膝盖跪了上床，男孩就一激灵醒了过来。

胡文煊睡得迷迷糊糊的，右脸压出了红印子。他爬起来就又像一个挂件一样挂到谷蓝帝身上。他起床气可真是太重了，只有谷蓝帝的抱抱可以灭掉。

被依赖的感觉永远令人心软。谷蓝帝把人抱着躺在床上，顺手扯了张被子把俩人盖住。

“好了，睡吧。” 

“不做吗？”胡文煊半张脸被罩在被子下，他把被子扒拉开，眨着眼看谷蓝帝。

“小傻子。”谷蓝帝亲了亲他的眼睛，被男孩的睫毛挠得有些痒，自己的家，自己的床，自己的男孩，颇有些温存的意味。“不是一定要做的，抱着你睡一觉，就能疗愈我。”

也太会说了吧！胡文煊被谷蓝帝的“疗愈论”浸得轻飘飘，一下子把自己恶补的小黄文忘到了M78去了，困意混杂了醉意往他大脑里钻，他往谷蓝帝怀里钻，两个人相拥而眠，好久都没有睡得这么安稳过。

到第三期节目录制完毕，第一期节目就播出了。众所周知，谷蓝帝是个关心艺人的老板，他推了饭局就要回家陪艺人看节目放送。胡文煊的舞台和最终的评比结果，老板自然是清楚的，所以他气定神闲，并不很紧张。倒是胡文煊紧张兮兮地盯着屏幕，被谷蓝帝搂在怀里也忘了心跳加速，只害怕自己有哪点没表现好。

他的不自信也并非全无道理。他之前参加过选秀节目，防爆加上恶意剪辑，他没有很红，但恶意的言论却让他在很长一段时间内自我怀疑，打心底里觉得没有人喜欢自己。所以他会看节目，却没有点开微博的勇气。谷蓝帝抓了他的手，摸到他掌心有点湿润，就十指交握安抚他。

其实胡文煊自身条件好，有实力，长相身量都优越，别说官方有心推他，哪怕是少一点对他的恶意，他都会火的。他自己先前也没看过节目成片，忐忑也是正常，但他看到放送的时候，自己都震惊了。谷蓝帝亲自接的节目，节目是良心剪辑，加之胡文煊是个精益求精的，整个舞台非常有故事感，不少观众看得落了泪。连他自己看完都有些动情。

完了之后后期还剪了一段花絮，是他的女搭档走位没走好，为了避女搭档，他空翻动作没做完直接从半空落了地，摔得他咬紧牙花子冒了冷汗，但他简单处理了就爬起来要继续录节目，还笑着安慰女搭档跳舞受伤很平常。刚刚呈现的舞台是他贴着膏药录的，却丝毫看不出受伤的痕迹。

谷蓝帝先前没看过他受伤的这段，胡文煊也只字不提自己录制过程的意外，忽然一下子看到，说不心疼是假的，但有什么事情都自己扛又确实很胡文煊。谷蓝帝也不是什么事情都能处理好的，他也拿胡文煊没办法。

爱才是一个人变自信最大的底气。

他收紧了一条手臂，空出另一只手打开了实时弹幕。胡文煊吓了一跳，下意识地就掩耳盗铃地捂了眼睛不想看。谷蓝帝就凑在他耳边一条条选着念给他听。

“呜呜呜我怎么哭了QAQ这个小哥哥跳得好好，眼神好有戏！”

“三分钟内我要得到这个哥哥的所有信息。”

“哥哥好帅！我永远爱你的舞台！”

“胡文煊你天生属于舞台T_T请你永远不要放弃好吗？”

“他之前参加过xx节目的啊！我怎么没发现！mht你防爆宝藏男孩你没有心！”

胡文煊听着谷蓝帝用冷静的语气念出来弹幕上的话，还是有点半信半疑，但已经安定许多了，想睁眼又不敢睁眼，生怕这些善意会飞走。谷蓝帝看他这个样子好玩，就想作弄一下他。

“他跳舞的时候好软啊，想日。”

？？？！胡文煊反应过来谷蓝帝说了什么，猛地睁开眼，捶了他一下，“喂！你怎么骗我！”

谷蓝帝难得皮一下，看男孩放下紧张变得生动的表情觉得很有趣。便把男孩的脸转向电视屏幕。

“我的弹幕也是弹幕，不过是没有发到电视上，直接发给你罢了。只有这一句是我加的，别的都是观众说的。”

胡文煊睁了一只眼，忐忑地瞄着弹幕，兔牙把下唇咬出了一个牙印。虽然还有几个在酸他实力一般也不好看的，但这少数也被迅速打成了反派，多数路人都夸赞了他的舞台魅力，还有不在少数表示被圈粉的。胡文煊才一颗心放回肚子里，靠回谷蓝帝怀里。

“大家都那么喜欢你，我好酸啊。”

胡文煊知道谷蓝帝不是认真的，但是小朋友受了表扬开心得心里冒泡泡也是情有可原。他转过头，看着谷蓝帝的眼，半认真半撒娇地说：“但是我最喜欢你啊！”

“喜欢就是说一下吗？没有什么表示吗？”

当然是有的。小情人现在业务能力进阶了，主动解金主裤子的时候也不脸红了。他现在是爱意夹带着使命感，节目播出效果那么好，他又不是傻子，知道谷蓝帝肯定沟通过，金主这么把自己放在心上，他一定要好好努力，让他觉得值回票价才行！

但谷蓝帝抓住了他的手，没有让他继续。

“我的意思是，喜欢我就多表现出一点喜欢我的样子。受了委屈跟我说，受了伤跟我说，你说你平时芝麻大的小事都会给我发个微信，怎么受了伤我还要等节目播出了才知道？”谷蓝帝不笑的时候，有点不怒而威的意思，他还是心软，怕吓到了小孩儿，放软了语气继续说：“我是个脆弱的金主，你不信任我，我就会很受伤，关注金主的心理健康也是你要做的事情。记住了，你的身体也是我的，不准乱来。”

胡文煊用力地眨了一下眼睛，努力把想要夺眶而出的感动眨回去，抓了谷蓝帝的一只手放到自己的尾椎处，正是他上节目时摔到的地方。

“我的身体是你的，我不乱来，那你来吧。”

成熟稳重的谷老师没有得到想要的答案，温香软玉在怀也不为所动，继续问道：“还有呢？”

“还有，什么事情都要跟你说，委屈要跟你说，受伤要跟你说。”

“乖。”

谷蓝帝才勉强满意，天生偏凉的手反复抚在男孩的脊椎处，就把他放在沙发上，腰后垫了个抱枕。他做事从来不着急，仔细抚过了男孩身上的每一寸肌肤，吻过了他每一处淤青，才扣着他的蝴蝶骨进入了他的身体。他们做的不激烈，也没什么疯狂的念头，就用缓慢与力量感知因对方存在而生的安全感。

后来十指又自然地交握住，温柔得要了命啦。

节目大火，胡文煊大爆，一夜间涨了一百多万粉，他直接跳过一百万福利去发了一段做饭的vlog作为两百万的粉丝福利。后来他做的饭连同他这份饭后小甜点一起进了谷蓝帝的腹中，成了谷老师的个人福利。

不过人红是非多，火了的日子也不太好过，例如，舞蹈节目的其中一个赞助商有意找他谈代言。如果单单是代言，那当然是好事，更何况还是一个大品牌，但是那个大肚腩的秃顶老总是个老色鬼，连小许那么迟钝都看出来他看胡文煊的眼神猥琐。

“哥，要不咱跟老板说一下，不接这个代言吧？”

“当然不行！那么大的代言，肯定很难争取的啊！”他不心疼一份工作，但是他不能耍小性子辜负谷蓝帝对他的上心。他故意隐瞒了秃顶老总对他动手动脚的事情，叮嘱小许：“他也没做什么伤害我的事情，你可千万不要告诉谷蓝帝啊！他最近够忙的了。”谷蓝帝最近确实忙，好几次他睡到半夜醒来谷蓝帝还在工作。

“那好吧，但是哥，你得保护好自己啊！”小许紧张兮兮的，一张脸比苦瓜还苦出了黄连的风味。

胡文煊笑闹着轻轻踹了他一脚，喊：“男的！我是男的！哪有那么容易被欺负！”

小许更沉重了。

当晚是节目组的杀青饭，艺人、工作人员和赞助商齐聚一堂，秃顶老总招呼胡文煊坐到他身边来，胡文煊开始是想拒绝的，他想坐到演员席去，可是秃顶老总一提代言，他就知道自己没有办法拂这个面子了，只好忍气吞声坐到了秃顶身边。一晚上秃顶都在想方设法对他上下其手，一有机会就灌酒，胡文煊吃没吃几口，倒是被恶心得想作呕。小许也坐不到那桌去，只能在远处远远地看着，着急得不得了。

胡文煊终于受不住了，他酒量不行，喝得脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的，又被恶心得要紧，干脆就借口上洗手间洗了把脸。离开了浑浊的饭桌空气，他觉得好受了一点，几捧水泼在酡红的脸上，他也清醒了一些，捉摸着就靠在洗手间熬一熬时间，差不多等结束了再出去告个别回家，结束他噩梦的一晚。

没想到他脸上的水都还没干，一个肥胖的身影就挤进了洗手间。胡文煊条件反射地想作呕，攥紧了拳头后退了两步。

“怎么跑到洗手间来了？不舒服吗？”秃顶就要上前去扶。

胡文煊厌恶地皱了眉，赶紧躲开。

“我没事，谢谢秃…李总关心。”

“呵，你不必这样，我上次跟你说的事情你考虑得怎么样了？”节目刚刚开始录制的时候秃顶就找过胡文煊，说如果他跟了自己，自己就给他接下来要赞助的一部电视剧操作出一个角色来。胡文煊当时被他凑近的脸恶心得够呛，根本就没有考虑，当即就拒绝了，没想到他还没死心。

“不好意思，我没有考虑过。”

“我告诉你，在这个圈子装清高没有用。卖给谁不是卖，你来这个节目不就是卖了自己吗？没必要当了婊子又要立牌坊。”听到他越说越难听，胡文煊脸都青了。

“李总，请您自重。”

“我自什么重，我看上你，是看得起你。你这张小狐狸脸，是挺让人五迷三道的。给你机会上老子的床，不然娱乐圈的冷宫，够你住上一辈子。”秃顶说完就要上手摸胡文煊的脸，胡文煊气到发抖，当然不让他得逞。是男的，他挥拳就往秃顶脸上招呼。他虽然瘦，但是胜在常年练舞，有爆发力又敏捷，一拳打到秃顶鼻子流血。

“竟然敢打老子，老子今天就让你死。”秃顶什么都不行，但是胖，扑过去的冲击力也不容小觑，胡文煊一躲，没留神腰撞到了旁边洗手池的尖角，一下子疼到眼冒金星，表情扭曲。

“看来天都帮我。”秃顶擦了擦鼻子的血，恶毒地靠近了胡文煊。

这边的小许真是卧了个大槽，他盯了一晚梢，就是转头吃了几口菜的功夫，胡文煊和秃顶都不见了。把老板的小情人搞丢了，他当下啥都不想了，只想自刎以死谢罪。他也拿得清轻重，一边着急忙慌找人，一边给谷蓝帝打电话。

“老板，你杀了我吧，煊哥不见了！”

“不见了？什么意思？”

“好像是那个卖表的猥琐老总把他带走了，那个猥琐男一直对他有想法，煊哥怕惹麻烦，一直不让我说。”小许都快哭了。

谷蓝帝也不是不分青红皂白的，急是急，气是气，但分得清当务之急。他领带都没系，拿上车钥匙就往外跑。

“行了你别说了，赶紧给我找人，我马上过去。”

小许盲头苍蝇一样四处跑，跑了一会儿，网络延迟的手机才进来一条消息。胡文煊给他发过位置共享，可是位置分享的范围有点广，他不管不顾地揪了两个不明所以的年轻保安，从手机相册里翻出胡文煊的照片怼到他们面前让他们一起找。

谷蓝帝家离得不远，加上他一路开挂，等到他到达现场时，几个人都还在洗手间，毕竟都是有头有脸的人，出去骂街还不如就地解决。胡文煊脸上挂了彩，一手捂住腰一言不发，秃顶更惨一些，本就一张看不清五官的脸，现在肿得像猪头，坐在地上边破口大骂边等人来接，还要威胁胡文煊要告他。小许看了他的嘴脸也气到想打他，倒是他拉过来的两个保安劝他冷静。

谷蓝帝还穿着室内拖鞋，应该是有点滑稽的，可他的表情又如人间冰窖，眼神扫了一周，上前抱起了胡文煊，也不在乎公共场合会造成什么影响。

他走到秃顶的面前，只单手抱着怀中的人，抽出一只手往秃顶身上扔了一张名片，名片落到了秃顶的肚腩上，他用脚踩住，道：“幸会，记住是谁毁掉你的一生的， 再也不见。”

罢了，他还礼貌地问了保安应急通道，交待小许联系他的特助过来解决，便带着人离开，全程冷静自持，大家却被他的气场镇住，没人敢说多余的话。连胡文煊都有点害怕了。他觉得是自己做错了，不晓得哪里错，反正就是自己错了。

“谷蓝帝，我疼。”他面对秃顶的戾气也荡然无存，只顾小心翼翼地撒娇。

“哪里疼？”

“腰。撞到了。可疼可疼了！”他用余光瞄谷蓝帝，一副你快点看看我的表情。谷蓝帝却一眼都没看他，始终盯着前方，自顾自启动车子，好久才说出一句：“带你去医院。”

胡文煊是真的心慌了。他从来没见过谷蓝帝这个样子，哪怕是冷漠一点的谷蓝帝他都没见过。他觉得身上也没那么疼了，可下车的时候还是揪住了谷蓝帝的衣角，伸开双手要抱抱，道：“疼，站不住。”他想不出还有什么比拥抱有更大力量的行为。谷蓝帝没有拒绝，一言不发抱起了他，手稳稳地勾住腿弯，一点小动作都没有，一点眼神交流都没有，非常绅士。胡文煊难过得心里一抽，觉得腰又疼了，憋哭憋到抽泣，谷蓝帝还是没有看他一眼。

他还算是幸运的，撞是撞得很猛，淤青了一大片，但是没有伤到内脏，他又处理了一下脸上的伤，拿了药就能回家。医生说他伤得不算严重，回去他也不好意思让抱了，谷蓝帝还算体贴，公事公办地问他能不能走，他咬咬牙，眨走眼前的雾气，说能。

开了外用药。刚刚撞的时候还好，瘀血散开了就一大片的，触目惊心，胡文煊自己照了一下镜子也觉得可怕，他遮遮掩掩不是很想让谷蓝帝看，谷蓝帝只是盯住他的眼睛，他就屈服了。

“疼不疼？”谷蓝帝掀开他的衣服，手颤了颤，轻轻地往他腰上吹气。

“不疼。”是不可能的。胡文煊被吹得痒，心里又酸酸的，差点说了真话。他察觉到自己是个大麻烦，他可能错就错在自己太麻烦，谷蓝帝嫌他了。直到擦完药，谷蓝帝也没再说话。他把药都装回医院的小塑料袋子里，放进床头柜，罢了又拿出来，放回床头。胡文煊看着他的动作，不明所以，茫然地抬头。

“我明天要去出差，要去五天，你明天也好，等过几天你好一点了也好，就收一下东西搬出去吧。”

“为什么，搬出去？”胡文煊的瞳孔一下子放大，他呆呆地看着谷蓝帝，眼神里装满不解。

“你出尔反尔，违反规则了。我不要你了。”谷蓝帝好像又变回了原来的谷蓝帝一样，嘴角还是温柔的弧度，说出的话却很残忍。

“是我惹麻烦了吗？如果是我惹麻烦了，我自己去解决。”胡文煊倔强地咬紧了牙。

谷蓝帝微微躬身，有点怜惜地摸了摸他脸上受伤的地方，道：“煊煊，你还是没有明白，我从来没有嫌过你麻烦。”胡文煊不懂他叹的那口气有什么情绪，就见他起身，把灯关掉，走出房间，“今晚你就在这里睡吧，晚安。”

谷蓝帝太过于温柔，太过于平静，他甚至没反应过来发生了什么就被下了逐客令，驱逐回自己的世界。太疼了一点，头一次他连争取都不敢争取，就连夜泪朦朦地收了行李，收得七零八落的，药也没拿，就拖着行李箱落荒而逃，心里就像那个黄色行李箱一样痕迹斑斑。

最开始谷蓝帝问胡文煊要不要做他情人的时候，胡文煊就能预料到这个不名正言顺的身份不会太长久。情人，不是恋人，没有理由就开始，结束了也不应该问。他一直想不明白谷蓝帝的规则是什么，不能问是他的规则吗？

胡文煊表面上看过得也并无区别，他的通告都是谷蓝帝亲自挑选过的，质量高不求多，除了通告时间外，他几乎是住在练习室了，家也不想回，整天整天地练舞、编舞、跳舞，本来就没二两肉，情绪一影响，更是迅速地消瘦下去，风一吹就要倒，粉丝全员变了妈妈粉，微博下的评论、艾特和私信都是让他多吃一点的。他本来是吃不胖的体质，现在更是吃不下，更不胖。

“哥，要不咱去吃火锅吧！”小许不知道他和老板之间发生了什么，种种征兆看来都是掰了。他挺喜欢胡文煊的，虽然胡文煊比他还大一些，但为人处世都俨然一个小朋友，对谁都好，对谁都真诚，他就是一个小助理，胡文煊也经常关心他。看他之前这么活泼一人，现在整天把自己关在练习室，小许也觉得很不是滋味。

“啊，我不去了，我觉得这个舞还有点怪怪的。”

“你知道为啥怪不？就是因为你一天天的都在想，把自己逼得紧了，就没有突如其来的灵感了！”

“好像也有点道理。”有道理个鬼，他瞎掰的啊。小许觉得好笑，生拉硬拽把胡文煊带到了一家正宗的重庆火锅。贵是贵了点……小许想了想自己的钱包，又想了想平时胡文煊给自己的福利，咬了咬牙，贵就贵吧！

冤家路窄。小许想自己这破运气也是绝了，啥好事没遇上，在这个时候居然遇到了老板跟另一个男的一起吃饭，关键是那个男的长得还好看，俩人行为还挺亲密。

小许企图用自己单薄的身躯挡在胡文煊面前，道：“那啥，人满了，哥，我们换一家吧。”说完才发现半家店都是空位，他编的瞎话鬼都不信，只能干笑。

“没事，不用，就在这吃吧。”胡文煊垂下了眼睛，点了个特辣的锅，锅还没烧开他就砸了一颗眼泪下来。

“哥？”小许也想哭了。

“熏的！”胡文煊恼羞成怒，一边流泪一边反驳，说的话非常没有说服力。

火锅是个好东西，咬到了花椒谁都得哭。吃着吃着，小许流泪流得比胡文煊还凶，胡文煊压低了帽子，觉得无比丢人。

“哥。哥？你咋啦？”小许撸了把鼻涕，发现胡文煊神色异常，脸色苍白，小脸皱成一团，吓得慌了神。这本来就人比黄花瘦了，这会儿不会再来点什么别的吧。

“胃疼。”胡文煊疼得蜷在座位上，有冷汗从他额边滑了下来。

“怎么会这样！哥你等等，我去把车开出来。”小许哭丧着脸，十分后悔带他来吃这么刺激的东西。

“怎么了？”那边的谷蓝帝从胡文煊一进来就发现他了。镜头是会把人拍胖的，谷蓝帝一看，胡文煊比屏幕上看起来瘦得更厉害，他光顾着用余光去看男孩了，一顿饭竟吃得食不知味。这会胡文煊表现异样，他立刻就坐不住了。

“老板你劝退我吧！煊哥这几天都没怎么吃东西，我还带他来吃特辣火锅，他胃受不住了。”

“行了行了，你快点去把车开出来。”

小许赶紧的就去了，谷蓝帝就把人一把抱了起来往外赶。

“疼~”胡文煊拳头也攥得紧紧的，无意识地撒起了娇。

“乖，没事的。”谷蓝帝抱着他上了保姆车后座，低头亲了他的额头一下，搂在怀里也不舍得放开。

小许从后视镜里目睹了全程，你说这样亚子闹什么分手？有必要吗？他脖子一伸，不怕死地跟谷蓝帝说：“老板，你们别分开吧！煊哥真的很喜欢你！他以前不是挺能吃的嘛，现在一天天的，就吃那么一点，也不让我接送，上班上得比我早，下班下得比我晚，每天除了练习室就是练习室……你看他不是黑了嘛，灯晒的！”

“开车不要说话，注意安全。”抛除一切理性，只谈感性的话，他也很想胡文煊了。想他在镜头里臭屁地蹦跶的样子，也想他朝自己奔过来，坠落进自己怀中柔软的感觉。他经常被评价为完美，他不是完美主义，知道自己不可能完美，接受人生有残缺，但完整是可以信仰的。他信仰缓慢，信仰完整，信仰契合。他看了一下抱着的那个人，瘦得硌骨头，却让他感到完整了。

胡文煊是急性胃炎，饮食混乱引起的。谷蓝帝在病床旁边守着他，放小许下班了。胡文煊睁眼看到的第一个人是谷蓝帝，还以为是幻觉。但是现实比幻觉还要尴尬一些的。他太想谷蓝帝了，而他也没有办法回到最开始默默喜欢的心情，现在心里像空了一块，他得费好大力气才可以压制期待，干脆用被子蒙住头，当作没看见。

“这么不想见到我吗？”胡文煊看不到谷蓝帝的表情，但他听到带笑意的声音，就能想象到。他不能回答，不是不想，是不能想。

“我现在，也还是你老板啊。来照顾一下你，也是应该的。”

“不过，我的艺人不是很合格啊。给你的工作不是很多，但是你的自我管理能力比较一般。身材管理不行，太瘦。身体也不够健康，不是受伤就是生病……在这样的话，我就要跟你解约，辞退你……”

“胡文煊？”谷蓝帝说到一半，看到胡文煊打点滴的管子血液在回流，连忙掀开了他的被子，看到他在被子里抖得不成样子，咬住了打点滴的那只手来阻止自己发出呜咽声，导致针口松掉。冷静自持的谷蓝帝一急之下，干脆把他的针拔掉，按住他的针口。

胡文煊甩开他的手，声音因为憋哭憋得又抖又哑。

“我连你的艺人都不可以做了吗？” 一开口听得谷蓝帝心头都颤了颤。

“你就是横竖都打算不要我了，你怎么可以随随便便就判我死刑，说不喜欢就扔掉啊！我真的很喜欢你啊，从五年前就开始喜欢你，能坚持走这条路也是因为你的一句鼓励。跟你在一起的日子到现在想起来都像梦一样，但能不能不要把所有东西都拿走啊？爱情，梦想，不能都没有啊……”

谷蓝帝终究力气比胡文煊大，强硬地上前压住了他还在冒血的手，把他整个人圈在怀里。如果说世界上有什么表达爱意的神奇魔法，那就是拥抱。

“我也不是太好，说话又慢，话都还没说完就让你给我判了死刑。没有不要你，本来想威胁你，如果你做不好一人，就辞退你让你一心一意做我的爱人的。其实都是假的，爱情、梦想，都想给你。”

“我也不是太好，我不相信爱情，所以才想要一段绝对主导的感情，但我发现你什么都不告诉我，辛苦、委屈、难过，都不让我知道，还直接被欺负、被占便宜，我是受不了的，所以才做了伤害你的事情。我的决定也不是都是对的，我也会意气用事说伤害人的话。”

“杀敌一千，自损八百。我也很想你，我发现，爱情是控制不住的。”

“说这么多，绕晕了吧？好吧，其实就是告白。听说先说爱的人会比较卑微，那就让我来卑微吧，我的小王子。”

怎么会这样？胡文煊傻眼。一边打着哭隔，脑子都不转了。

谷蓝帝敲了一下胡文煊的脑袋，道：“好了小傻子，别想了，等你出院就搬回来吧，我来给你做身材管理。”

胡文煊又有些失落地低下了头，小小声地说：“那你还会再把我赶出去吗？”

谷蓝帝想到他那天半夜可怜又狼狈地带着伤离开自己家的模样，心里又密密麻麻地疼，怜惜地在胡文煊的嘴唇上啄了一口，道：“那要不胡先生收留一下我？如果我做错事你就把我赶出去？”

胡文煊才破涕为笑，道：“那你可要好好表现了！”

//

番外小甜饼—养猪篇

当然最后还是住到了谷蓝帝家。原因是胡文煊自己一个人的时候过的乱七八糟，他家实在不太宜居。于是谷蓝帝家换了道指纹锁，修改密码的权限在胡文煊手上。总算是解决了一件大事。另一件顺利进行的大事是——养猪计划。猪猪饲养员谷老师凭借着耐心的钻研精神，终于把胡小猪养胖了一点，抱起来也舒服了很多。又软又香。谷老师骄傲地评价道。

胡小猪是胖了点，可是谷老师又掉了秤。最近谷老师公务繁忙，好几次又香又软的小猪在床上召唤，都等不来谷老师的肉质检验。小猪也有脾气，索性妨碍公务，到书房去。

娱乐圈这种流言满天飞的地方，胡文煊也是听到了一点风声的。他知道他的前公司要联合另一家公司搞BlueDemon了，所以谷蓝帝才那么忙。经营着一个娱乐帝国，压力怎么可能不大啊！胡文煊什么都不能做，心疼极了，果敢地钻到了谷老师的书桌底下，做了一些平时不敢尝试的事情。

探索精神，活到老学到老。谷蓝帝也由着他胡闹，看他穿着自己的衬衣跪在自己的书桌下，努力地吞吐着自己的物件，眼角被喉头的刺激弄得发红。谷蓝帝无心折磨他，也确实因为有段时间没有发泄过了，看着男孩那张又纯又欲的脸，并没有像往常那样磨很久，往后昂了昂，在胡文煊嘴里射出了一股白浊的液体，胡文煊第一次尝试，差点被呛到，艰难地精液吞了下去。

“你今天，有点苦。”胡文煊看了谷蓝帝一眼，砸了咂嘴评价道。

“傻不傻，不喜欢可以不吃的啊。”谷蓝帝用拇指把他嘴角没有注意到的浊液擦去，看他嘴角被磨得通红有点心疼。

没料到胡文煊两只手一起抓住了谷蓝帝的手腕，把他用手指擦掉的白色吮进了嘴里，顺道舔了一下他的手指，脸红红道：“不是啊，喜欢的啊。你的东西，我都喜欢的。”

谷蓝帝把胡文煊提溜起来，压在自己的身下，深吸了一口气压住了那把要凌虐他的邪火才开口：“今天怎么那么会撩？”

胡文煊没有回答，小心翼翼地抬眼望他，道：“谷蓝帝，你给我接点工作吧，我现在还算有点红，可以圈钱的。赚的钱都给你，我可以不要工资的。”

谷蓝帝挑了挑眉。原来小孩都知道呢。不过是不知道哪里道听途说来的消息罢了。既然那么乖，不欺负一下就浪费了。

“怎么？是不是觉得老公没用，养不起你了？”

“当然不是！”胡文煊急得眼圈都红了，他眼中的谷蓝帝永远从容不迫，永远胸有成竹，“没用”这样的词永远都是不可以形容在他身上的，他听听都要生气，心里没着没落的。

他软软地勾着谷蓝帝的脖子，把嘴巴凑到男人的耳边，委屈道：“养是养得起，但是喂不饱啊。”说罢用小腿圈在男人的腰上，谷蓝帝都能感受到他的小穴贴着自己的身体在咬合着要宠爱。

成熟稳重潇洒自如谷蓝帝，负责感性的右脑最先投降，接着理性的左脑殊途同归。

“好久没做了，我好想你啊。”说出口的时候，胡文煊脸烧的有点红。他现在工作也不多，谷蓝帝又确实很会照顾人，把他养的白白胖胖的，而他每天都在欲求不满乖乖等艹，真是得羞愤致死。

“行，你给我等着，今天就喂饱你。”

面对着胡文煊，谷蓝帝觉得自己像个初次恋爱的毛头小子一样，难自持。此刻谁敢跟他谈温柔，他绝对能用重庆话把人骂出山路十八弯。胡文煊事先自己扩张过，他一下子就能顶进去，两个人的身体严丝合缝的，契合度极高。他也不再装绅士了，一下一下用力地冲撞着，在胡文煊身体里下一场暴风雪。

胡小猪在谷老师的一夜浇灌下，小肚子涨涨的，看上去是喂的很饱的样子。至少，好长一段时间胡小猪都不敢说饿啦。


End file.
